Summary Our overall project goal is to systematically link c/s-regulatory elements iri pre-mRNAs to RNA structural features that control alternative pre-mRNA splicing in human cells. While the role of pre-mRNA structure in control of splicing events has been studied for individual genes, a comprehensive understanding of the interplay of RNA structure with splicing controland its relation to genetic variationis not known for the human transcriptome.